Hawkey
by The Happy Carrot
Summary: OH HOLD Check profile
1. New Beginings

Hey guys, this is my new story, tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't! lol anyways I HOPE you like it.

Extended Summary: When McGill ends up going to Eden Hall and gives Adam a major proposition what will Adam do? Go to back to the hawks, or will he stay with the ducks?

**A Brand New School…**

Me and my step father made our way up the school ramp. New school, new school, I wonder what they'll be like here? As we walked to the front of the school we were met by I'm guessing the Dean.

"Hello Mr. McArthur This must be Jordan. It's a pleasure to have you here. Now please take a seat and I will tell you everything there is to know about Eden Hall" Dean. What ever his name was pointed to chairs, so I sat in one. I wasn't listening to what he was blabbering on about until…

"The Mighty Ducks" That made me sit up straighter

"Did you say the Mighty Ducks hockey team?" I asked

"Why yes! Do you know any of them?" Asked the Dean

"Oh yes I know Adam Banks" I told him, knowing fully well that he would_make _Adam be polite and show me around.

"Oh… Well then…" He pushed a button on the Intercom thingy and told his Secretary to send Adam down immediately.

ADAM'S POV

Okay so I just got called down to the office. I've never been in trouble so I have no idea what they want from me. I went up to the front desk of the office and they told me to sit and wait. So I did. I waited until I heard the Deans door open, and out walked a tall built man with his son behind him standing what looked about 6'0. For some reason this kid looked familiar.

"Adam this is Mr. McArthur his son is new here so I would like you to show him around. He says he knows you" Said the Dean while I was shaking Mr. McArthur hand. McArthur… Nope doesn't sound farmiliar so I guess it's okay.

"Okay sure Dean" I replied, this shouldn't be too bad

"Okay well Adam his name is Jordan McGill"

After I heard his name I almost fell over with shock. As flash backs came rushing at me…

"_Hit him into the posts" Coach Riley yelled at McGill_

"_Okay Coach" McGill called back_

"_sorry to do this to you Adam But…"_

_CRASH!_

"_Listen I want that Pansy Conway off the ice, do you understand?" Yelled Coach Riley at Adam_

"_YES SIR!" He Yelled back_

* * *

"_ADAM! ADAM! ARE YOU OKAY! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! I'M SORRY…"_

* * *

I came back from my memories, Looking into the face Of The Dean…. Oh Boy... 

Okay so there it is, I hope you like it! R&R


	2. The Rivalry is Back!

**The Rivalry is back… **

I woke up to the face of Dean Buckley… _Oh boy_

"Sorry… I didn't eat much today" I say trying to cover up my faint.

"That's quite understandable Adam; Now Jordan here is going to be your bunk mate until we can get another room set up. We didn't want to put him with some random person" Says Dean Buckley

"But what about Charlie?" I ask

"Charlie will be housing with Dean Portman and Fulton Reed for the time being" says the Dean.

"Now would you kindly show Jordan here his classes" he says and hands me McGill's timetable.

"What? He has all the same classes as me!" I exclaim… _Okay what's going on… why is Buckley looking at me like that?_

"Well obviously we wouldn't let him wander around the school unattended, and he was taking the same classes as you anyways" He replies

_**RING!**_

"There's the lunch bell, why don't you take Jordan to the Cafeteria and introduce him to the rest of the Ducks" replied Buckley with a tone of finality in his voice.

"Okay…" I say with apprehension. We walk out of the office.

"What are you doing here McGill?" I ask him forcefully

"Why Adam I thought you of all people would welcome me back with open arms" he says with that stupid little smirk on his face.

"I would never welcome you back with open arms McGill now I'll ask you one more time, What are you doing here?" by this time we reached the Caff

"Sorry Adam, but this is just going to have to wait" he says and walks into the caff

_**Charlie's POV**_

"What the hell is he doing here!" I hiss. Everyone turns and looks at me

"Who?" Julie asks

"McGill..." I say spiting his name

"Who?" Asks Julie again

"You don't know him" replies Goldberg

"Where is he?" Goldberg asks

"At the doors" I reply

They all look to who I was glaring at. There he was looking right back at me with that same damn smirk he had in Pee wee's!

_Oh look there's Adam!_

"Adam! Over here!" He spots me and starts to walk over. _McGill is following him… Hmmm Interesting…_

"Hey guys…Umm… you know McGill right?" he Asks us

"Yeah we do… Now why is he here?" _Good old Goldberg, Always straight to the point_

"Well that's what I was trying to get him to tell me" Says Adam. Just then Dean Buckley walks in with a strange man that I've never seen before.

"Um… Excuse me Charlie," He says walking over to our table

"Yes Dean?" I ask him

"Can we talk in private?" He says looking around at teh Ducks

"Anything you need to say to me you can say infront of the ducks" I say. I look over at McGill he's got that damn smirk again.

"Okay well…" Started the Dean looking awkward

"Since Jordan here needs a place to stay, and he said he knew Adam I've put him with Adam, and you are to be rooming with Fulton Reed and Dean Portman" He says looking scared

"WHAT! YOU'RE PLACING THAT PANSY WITH ADAM! YOU'RE...! UGH! " I Yell and stormed out, but not before giving Adam the worst glare that I've ever given anyone. There's no way in hell that McGill is going to last here, and I'll make sure of it!

**Back at the table**

"So what's your story?" Dwayne asked

"Nothing much really…" McGill says

Then Connie pipes in…

"You guys got killed! You were throwing cheap shots that night, you took Adam out and you…you... DON'T HAVE MUCH OF A STORY?" she yelled.

"Okay you want to know the reason I'm here!" yelled back McGill…

"Hey back off man, she's a Lady"Dwayne said getting in the middle

"And my Girlfriend" Said Guy butting in

"I don't care if she's the freaking Queen of England, she says we got killed, we were just going easy!"

"That's Bull and you know it!" Goldberg said cutting in.

"Yeah, we want to know the reason you're here" Said Adam, being the only one notoverboiling with anger at the moment

"Well I'll tell you…"

* * *

**Okay so that's it… I hope you liked it thanks to everyone for reviewing. R&R This Chapter! I am Sooooo sorry is was so short, I've just been really busy! i meant to get this out earlier**

_**Ladyship8686:**_ Thanks a lot for the review; I hope you enjoy reading this! 

_**Gina**_: Thanks a lot, I hope you like this chapter, me too I love stories about the old rivalries, but you don't see to many of them around…

_**Marina LALA**_: What's up? Haven't talked in a while, thanks a lot for the review, I really love your Reign of Fire story… Do you know where all of the miracle Fan Fic people went I haven't seen a new one up in a while… :S okay well thanks a lot for the review… and don't hesitate to review again! 

_**Psychotic Coconut Observer**_: Hey thanks a lot for the review, Glad to know you like this story… But just a question… When are you gonna update your story…? Lolz I'll update if you do! ;)


End file.
